Perfect Past
by PixieLynd
Summary: Before Bella moved to Forks, Washington, she played volleyball. However, that is not all she has lied about. What secrets is Bella Swan hiding? And what will Edward and the Cullens think when they find out? Thank u Surfgirl1 for the summary!
1. Prologue

**A.N. ~ Hey PEOPLES!! Me and my friend now have a joint account. I wrote **_**Breaking Twilight, Superstar, Pixie's Past (which I am trying to update) and Southern Accent. **_**Our profile is being updated at the moment and this is Sami a.k.a .Pixie and SamanthaLynd. My friend's online name is Ladybug or Monkey. **

Prologue

There are two things I love most in the world: Edward and Volleyball. When I moved to Forks I stopped playing and I changed my appearance; I used to have blonde hair like Rosalie's and stunning green eyes like Edward used to have. In Phoenix one night I was walking back home from a practice near the city and I took a short cut through an ally which was a BIG mistake. Later that evening I was raped. End of story. I decided that was it. I wanted to leave. I told the team what happened and they understood. Its been 9 months. Now I am the opposite of what I used to be. I was kind of a mini Alice back then. Damn, I really want to take these contacts and the wig out. I used to be a state champion.

I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath. I started to sing our team song- Eye of the Tiger.

_Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive_

So many times, it happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive…

I was fighting my passion to play. I was fighting my will power to not to run back to my team. I was fighting not to run back on to the court.

_  
_**HEY. I'm not going to leave ya hanging. Review and hit the next chapter button. **_  
_


	2. Fast Server

**A.N. ~ See hehehehehehehehehehehehe, BOOM- It's another chapter!!! – SAM!!**

**SHOUT OUT TO---------**_** Jits**_**- Thanks for being the first reviewer.**

**Disclaimer- I sadly don't own Twilight. Anyone know where I can get a Vampire Baseball shirt or a hoodie? **********

**Chapter 1-**

**Fast Server **

When I woke up Edward was beside me. He pushed my wig's bangs aside and said "I'll be outside in 30 minutes to take you to school. Okay?" I thought about for a minute.

"Can I drive myself?"' I asked.

"Sure, love. Can I ask why?" He replied.

"I don't know. I want some alone time." I said. He nodded. Then he kissed my forehead and jumped out the window. As soon as he left and I could see a faint cloud of dust and leaves; I ran to the bathroom. Inside the bathroom I took off the wig and took out the contacts. I looked into mirror and saw a girl reflect back as what Rosalie should have looked like as a human. Just a whole lot shorter. I jumped into the shower. Five minutes later I was out and I put on a hot pink t-shirt with a lime green dinosaur that said "Grrrrrrrrrrrrr" and a white, blue, and pink sweatshirt, and a blue pair of shorts, and a pair of pink and blue Nikes. I grabbed a Smores granola bar and a lemonade bottle, then kissed Ch.. Dad on the cheek and yelled out a goodbye. I pulled up the hood and made sure that of my blonde hair was covered up and out of the way. I jumped into the old Chevy.

********************************* TIME JUMP*****************************************

I stepped out of the truck; it was like the first day of school all over again. Everybody stopped and stared. The two 'S's; good nobody recognized me. Not even Edward and them. I walked inside to my locker.

"Attention. Attention. Students please go to the gym. Attention Junior classes and up please go to the gym. Repeat please go to the gym." The principal demanded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GYM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once everyone was seated; about 7 girls came out the tallest one said," Hey Forks High!! Me and my teammates come from Phoenix, Arizona. All of us play on the varsity team for Phoenix High." I stood still well sat still.

One of the girls from the team said," Do we have a Bella Swan in here?" Oh crap!!!! I yelled in my mind. All of the students let out a chorus of yeas and yeses.

All of the girls smiled. "Well could you stand up Bella? Please?" And then I couldn't stand it anymore. I stood up and took down my hood. Everyone gasped.

**HEY sorry but my mom gave me a limited time on the computer and if I get a lovely amount of reviews I'll update tomorrow before 2 pm. **

**By the way because of my writing- What age do you think I am???? **

**First one to get it right the next chapter will be in their honor.**


	3. Not So Perfect Past

**A.N. Hey!!! Go to my profile constantly because I'll probably update all day. Check my profile because it has Bella's outfit from Chapter 2 in it and what Bella looks like as a Blonde. Soooooo many people guessed from age 14 to age 17. Well I'm not 14 -17. I'm … 13 years old. It's nice to know that I have improved writing skills ;) Thank-you to ****Adriana-loves-Jasper-Hale ****for your idea it will probably be starred in this chapter or the next one… On with the story------------ v**

Chapter 3

(Had to think about that one) lol

_Recap: I stood up and took down my hood. Everyone gasped._

I walked down the stairs with my hood down I got down to the gym floor; I walked to the really tall girls that used to be on my team. I went to stand at the end of the line; the order went from tallest to smallest. I was the smallest standing at 5 foot and the tallest was 6 foot and 2 inches. The order went Courtney at 6 feet and 2 inches, Tiffany, Leah, Sami, Michelle, Kasey, Chloe, and then me Isabella.

"I know what everybody is thinking; Bella can't even walk across a flat surface without tripping; so she shouldn't be able to play a sport. Am I right?" Courtney guessed. I smiled.

"You're probably right about that one." I answered with a smile on my face. Somebody raised their hand in the stands. I looked at them curiously.

"Yes…" I motioned to the person raising their hand.

"Why do you have your hood up Bella?" Angela asked. Oh! That was Angela.

"Um. When I came here I wore a wig and colored contacts because of what happened before I moved." I answered. Alice raised her hand. I motioned for her to ask her question.

In bell-like voice she asked, "But I thought you moved here to let your mother and step-father have sometime to travel with each other?" I sighed knowing Alice would know.

"In Phoenix one night I was walking back home from a practice near the city and I took a short cut through an ally which was a BIG mistake. Later that evening I was raped. End of story. I decided that was it. I wanted to leave. I told the team what happened and they understood. Its been 9 months. Now I am the opposite of what I used to be. I was kind of a mini Alice back then. The person all of you know what a total opposite of what the team knows." I told the story after that I had all of the girls sobbing for the vampires and crying for the human girls, and even all the guys vampire and human closed their eyes. I started to jumped up and down and waving.

"HEY!!HEY!!HEY!! HEY, LOOK AT MEEEEEEEEEEEE PLEASE!!!" I screamed. Thank you, now I have all of their attention.

"NO NEED to be EVEN sad because guess what? I AM OVER IT! Its okay. Okay now you guys have ten minutes to ask questions before you all go to lunch." I said. Then all of the whispering started. Emmett raised his bear sized hand.

"Yeah, Emmett?" I asked

"Were you on any weird named teams? Like Vampires for example?" Emmett asked; I was dumbfounded.

"Wow, um all of us," I motioned my team "We played for a Rec. team, their teams names was: Vampire, Werewolves, Fairies, Witches, Skeletons, and Mummies. We were the Vampires because Vampire kick ass. And we blasted Werewolves to death." Then my team and I did our vampire hands and hiss. Everyone laughed but out of all of them I heard the Cullens the best. Mike raised his hand next.

"Yes; Mike?"

"How fast can you run a mile?" he asked with a smirk on his face. I crossed my arms and answered,"5 minutes and 23 seconds." Everyone was shocked. Then for the next 8 minutes all of the team answered questions.

###############################Lunch Room##########################################

The Cullens and Hales went through the lunch line and grabbed random items then they sat at the table furthest away from anybody. I grabbed my lunch and went to sit next to Edward.

"So… Love; why didn't you tell us?" Edward asked

**A.N.v**

**Your Mission today is: Figure out a Ace cheer for Bella's rec team called Vampires.**

**Ace Cheer is when the server serves the ball and nobody touched the ball. **

**Check out my profile for Bella's Outfit. AND if you are looking a BETA READER; just PM me or REVIEW on my stories. Next Chapter is coming soon: June 15****th****, 2009. Review please!! **


	4. Entertaining Story Not!

**I have EDITED chapter 4 and this is the NEW ONE! SO READ IT! AND REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. *~sniffle~* **

_Recap: The Cullens and Hales went through the lunch line and grabbed random items then they sat at the table furthest away from anybody. I grabbed my lunch and went to sit next to Edward. _

"_So… Love; why didn't you tell us?" Edward asked _

Chapter 4

Mission: Tell Story

"Well when I was raped," I started; Rosalie flinched, "I changed; I stayed inside all, I lost my entire person... person… personality, I masked all of my emotions, so basically I was dead." I nodded at the truth after I was done. Emmett had a confused face on.

"So what were you like back in uhh Phoenix? " Emmett asked Oh dear lord!! Help me!? I started to laugh. Then Cullens were just staring back me.

"Oh; you were serious. Umm, I was really hyper all the time because I had coffee in the morning." I was about to go on but Emmett irrupted me by his booming roaring in which he calls it a 'laugh'. "And I loved to shop," Alice just had to said something.

"OMG, YOU LIKE SHOPPING AND DIDN'T TELL ME!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!" She took a deep breath and said again, "!"**(1) **Wow, she said all of that in one breath and not at vampire speed. And how she did that I do not know; and probably will know want to know. Good. Jasper motioned for me to go on.

"Now if you all are done," I looked at Alice and Emmett," I also played football, softball, baseball, volleyball, and I was on the dance team there. Um I used to sing at social events like dances etc. I think that's it. Yes!!" I finished.

"After you were umm raped; did the police catch them?" Rosalie asked concerned and softly. I looked down at the table; after a few moments I looked her in her topaz gemmed eye.

"No they never found them. Charlie wanted them to be locked so badly that he brought all of Forks' police officers down to Arizona. My team had the boys' volleyball team, the baseball, the football and even the golf team out looking for me when I didn't come home." I started to tear up at the end; I try to wipe them fast with my sleeve but the tear didn't go unnoticed by Edward. He pulled me into his side and gave me a hug and he kissed the top of my head. I shook my head as if I was trying to get my head to explode.

"Thanks," I said.

"You are most welcome, love." Edward replied with my favorite crooked smile of his. I smiled a real smile back at them. All of them; then out of the blue my blue Samsung Exclaim blared: The Gummy Bear Song by the Gummy Bear. All of the non-human creatures started to laugh at the ridiculous ringtone, Jasper started to open his mouth but before he even had to say anything I said, "Don't ask." I shook my head and got my phone out of my jacket's pocket. I pressed the green phone button to answer the call.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey bitch." Blake replied, Alice and Rosalie gasped, but I just started to laugh.

"Ditto. What da ya want?" I asked with humor.

"Nothing, just turn around," He said. With confusion I listened to him, so I turned around. And what I saw almost made me faint.

There stood Blake, which was the tallest, then Cole, Kevin, Matt, Sam, Lucas, Trent, and then Conrad. I jumped up to run over there to hug them. I jumped on Blake to give him a hug; I wrapped my short little tan legs around his torso and my tanned arms around his neck.

"Holy Sh… SHOOT!! OH MY FRICKIN GOD!!! ALL OF YOU ARE HERE!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I slid down from Blake to the floor. Edward gracefully glided over to our little reunion and said,

"Bella, love, who are these people," Oh yeah I kind of forgot to introduce them. Oops! Blake and his team seemed to be on an agreement with the Cullens for the same reason. And they don't even know each other are. This was odd…?

"Oh yea… Um this Blake, Cole, Kevin, Matt, Trey, Lucas, Trent, and Conrad," After I said each of their names they nodded to show who they were. "And this is Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and then my boyfriend Edward." The Cullens did the same as the boys did. After Edward's name I smiled. Sam smiled way too innocently. I was scared, that grin got wider, and wider, which made my scale of sacredness go up. Oh no… The guy's team had their eyes locked on Edward. Matt, Conrad, and Lucas who was all the same size as Edward but probably weighed more than Edward by 40 to 60 pounds; the three sized up Edward to themselves. Each one looked Edward in the eyes and started to say to him:

"If you ever …" Matt started,

"Think about hurting her," Lucas continued,

"Or even think about leaving her," Conrad continued,

"We will come kick your supernatural ass." The three said in union. Talk about scary. Edward looked as if you just told him; he was not a hundred and seven years old. He quickly composed and said one simple little word…

"Never." And with that he walked over to me and put his arms around me, and then he gave me the most passionate kiss you could ever give to a human. After that out of the world kiss that stupid intercom came on. Stupid, shiny intercom, huh!

"ATTENTION WE NEED ALL OF THE PEOPLE OF PHEONIX, ARIZONA VOLLEYBALL TEAM PLEASE GO TO THE GYM. I REPEAT WE NEED ALL OF THE PEOPLE OF PHEONIX, ARIZONA VOLLEYBALL TEAM PLEASE GO TO THE GYM. THANK YOU." Principal Bronze reported, HEYYYY he forgot me, then the intercom soon after his last announcement.

"OH AND WE NEED ISABELLA I MEAN BELLA SWAN TO THE SWAN TO PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE GYM. SORRY BELLA." Principal Bronze said. The team and I walk to the gym on the way there Trent and Conrad started to complain about the way the Cullens smelled.

"They smell so weird but good at the same time." Trent whined. I swear that boy could whine about everything. Conrad nodded.

"YEAHHHHH! I knew they smelled weird. I just knew it. I just knew it." Conrad said in a voice that has a tone makes you want to grab a frying pan and hit him upside of the head with it.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!" Chad and I screamed in union.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() **GYM** ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When we got there my volleyball team (girls) were all there talking to the Coach. The guys and I **(2) **strolled up.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" I asked the million dollar question everyone wanted to know.

"Hey Bella!! We were talking to the Coach here," Michelle waved her arms in front of the Coach, "About doing a Volleyball Workshop and other things for the rest of the week for the whole day. That way we give all the teachers a break and they can go grade papers etc. etc. What do ya think?" Michelle explained. I nodded.

"Cool so how are we going to split this up?" I asked. Cole stepped up.

"First of, we need to split of the 2 grades into boys and girls. Then we'll randomly pick six to eight students in your group. But every group has to have two leaders, one girl and one boy. Uh, Bella and Blake will be partners because they are the captains or were in Bella's case, then Me and Courtney, Kevin and Kasey, Matt and Michelle, Trey and Taylor," Chad stopped to chuckled at the pairings, "then Lucas and Lea, Trent and Tiffany, and lastly Conrad and Samantha."

**A.N. Figure out the riddle: First one to get it right has the next chapter in your honor. It's in the chapter… so don't worry! And Conrad and Samantha don't count!**

**HINT: Read the story again CAREFULLY! **

**(1): Oh my god now I can actually make plans to get manis and pedis!"**

**(2): Strolled is a funny word.**

**Today's read of the day is: Moxie by Avery Shane! GO READ IT and review to her telling PeaceChick13 sent you! Please she realllly needs the support… and if you want your story to be posted up here give me a reason and the title either in a review or a PM!**

**If you need a Beta please contact me by reviewing or PMing me. Go vote on my profile…. Until I get enough votes I will not POST!!! Vote and go tell your friends to vote!! Vote and Review!!**


End file.
